1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite image forming apparatus that has a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a scanner function and a printer function, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a composite image forming apparatus (MFP) that has a plurality of functions such as a scanner function of transmitting an image read by a scanner to the outside and a printer function of printing image data input from the outside in addition to a normal copy function.
In such a composite image forming apparatus, the copy function can be readily used as a standard function. However, use of the scanner function and the printer function is permitted only when a user buys options.
From the viewpoint of security, the use of the optionally bought scanner and printer functions may be permitted only to a specific user. In this case, by authentication of a fingerprint or an IC card, only a preregistered user can use the scanner function and the printer function.
However, a dedicated authentication device must be disposed for authentication of the fingerprint or the IC card, which causes a great increase in cost.